Le Coeur Veut
by Kylo Meder
Summary: Une histoire d'amour et de sexe intense entre les jolis Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. Yaoi intense, homophobes s'abstenir :


_A/N : Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de traduire cette merveilleuse Fanfic écrite par une splendide et remarquable auteure, qui était tout à fait d'accord. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Par contre, cette version française a été traduite par moi d'après la version originale de la Fanfic de Dollymop. Une vraie pro, cette fille-là!_

_Avertissement : Cette histoire contient une relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre Sherlock Holmes et son fidèle compagnon, le docteur John Watson. Si vous n'appréciez guère le slash et le m/m, lisez autre chose. Il y aura du Sexe. Beaucoup, en fait._

_**Chapitre 1 : Le Cœur Veut**_

''Ne m'attendez pas, ma chérie.''

Watson se pencha pour embrasser Mary, qui était sa femme depuis deux mois, sur la joue. Elle tourna ses yeux désespérément vers lui, baissant son livre sur ses genoux.

''Que veut-il encore?''

Watson la regarda.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il, d'un air désinvolte.

- Notre mariage n'a vraiment aucun sens, si vous passez tout votre temps à lui courir après, dit froidement Mary, regardant son mari enfiler son manteau et son chapeau.

Ce dernier la fuit du regard.

- John je vous en prie, ajouta Mary avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

Watson la regarda affablement.

- Voyons Mary, c'est une petite affaire insignifiante, dit-il.

- Alors pourquoi a-t-il besoin de vous? demanda carrément Mary

- Je promets de me rattraper auprès de vous, dit le jeune docteur en allant à la porte. Sherlock et moi dînerons ensemble. Bonne nuit, et ne veillez pas trop tard.

Il la quitta. Mary soupira en secouant la tête et retourna à sa lecture.

'' Vous êtes en retard.''

Watson se fit ouvrir par Holmes. Ce dernier avait les manches retroussées, le col entouré de taches de sueur et ses cheveux donnaient l'impression de ne pas avoir été lavés depuis des jours.

- Seigneur, Holmes, dit Watson en voyant l'apparence désordonnée de son ami. Vous avez l'air terri…

Il se fit interrompre par Holmes qui l'agrippa par le col et l'entraîna brusquement dans l'entrée. John se fit projeter plutôt douloureusement sur le mur le plus proche et le détective de baissa immédiatement vers lui. Watson se cramponna aux épaules de son ami, penchant sa tête vers l'arrière avec émoustillement alors qu'Holmes avait trouvé la peau sensible de son cou, s'y attaquant avec les lèvres, la langue et les dents.

Sherlock descendit le long de la peau frissonnante d'excitation de John avec sa langue et ce dernier le serra plus près contre lui, avec plaisir alors qu'Holmes pinçait la peau tendue sur sa clavicule avec ses lèvres.

La raideur entre ses jambes se mit à battre et il se colla à Holmes. La sensation du sexe grossissant de ce dernier contre le sien les fit gémir à l'unisson. Une chaude impulsion dans son entrejambe demandait à être libérée.

Il saisit le menton de Holmes et amena la bouche de son ami sur la sienne, savourant l'étrange mélange de sueur, de salive et de vin comme il se frayait un chemin dans la chaleur humide. Il explora la bouche de Sherlock de sa langue et celui-ci tentait maladroitement de rendre la pareille. Il sentit des mains autour de sa taille, ensuite sur ses hanches, les doigts d'Holmes explorant son corps avec des petites poussées d'hésitation.

Watson glissa ses propres mains sous le chandail du détective pour caresser les muscles tendus de son ventre , admirant la façon dont la peau d'Holmes réagissait à son toucher.

Il entendit le miaulement de plaisir de Sherlock et sentit son dos se voûter alors qu'il glissa ses doigts le long de son os pubien.

- Pourquoi étiez-vous en retard? demanda Sherlock en se retirant pour regarder l'air hébété de son ami.

- Mary me posait des questions…

Ce fut tout ce que Watson pu répondre avant qu'Holmes réclame sa bouche une fois de plus, laissant cette fois ses mains trouver la dureté entièrement formée entre les cuisses de Watson. Il la frotta durement, savourant le grognement que cela extirpait de la bouche de Watson. Ce dernier interrompit leur baiser, laissant sortir un gémissement involontaire alors que Sherlock agrippa son érection à travers son pantalon, la caressant avec force.

Il regarda fixement Holmes, le visage mal rasé rougi de désir. Il pouvais sentir la chaleur radiant de son corps; chaque muscle, chaque membre et chaque courbe était appuyé contre lui. Le cœur de Watson sauta un battement. Il agrippa le devant de la chemise d'Holmes, emmena sa bouche brusquement à la sienne mais s'arrêta. Au lieu de cela il dirigea sa main vers les boutons de pantalon de Sherlock. Il pouvait sentir l'engin d'Holmes tendu contre le matériau. Il défit les boutons un par un, admirant le regard de désespoir d'Holmes alors qu'il frottait ses mains près de son membre vibrant en érection.

Watson sentit les mains d'Holmes aller rapidement vers ses boutons de ses pantalons à lui, tirant maladroitement dessus, ses doigts chancelants glissant à cause de son état de joie trop intense. Sherlock essayait désespérément de garder le rythme de son ami bien plus expérimenté; un ami qui était bien plus habitué au plaisir et qui ne se sentait pas drogué par l'excitation lorsqu'il vivait celle-ci. Watson aimait bien avoir cet avantage sur Holmes.

Il sourit et tira sur le pantalon d'Holmes, qui glissa jusqu'à ses genoux, libérant son membre durci, la pointe déjà luisante de liquide pré spermatique. Watson appuya le membre bandé d'Holmes contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse afin de lui éviter de culminer juste là. Holmes gémit à ce contact.

Watson se hâta d'enlever son propre pantalon, la pression entre ses jambes devenant quasiment pénible. Holmes ne le lâcha pas alors que John se défit de son pantalon, l'éloignant de coup de pied.

Holmes le ramena collé contre lui. Leur deux corps se touchèrent et ce fut comme si une explosion de plaisir avait parcouru tout le corps de Watson.

La sensation de l'excitation d'Holmes contre lui ses bras entourant sa taille, son dos et ses épaules était intoxicante. Pour un instant son esprit était en transe, en extase.

Et puis, avant qu'il perde le contrôle de la situation, il prit Holmes par la taille et le poussa fermement contre le mur, pressant son torse sur le dos d'Holmes. Sherlock pouvait sentir le torse de l'homme plus mince se soulever de haut en bas contre lui; sa peau était déjà luisante de sueur. Watson sépara doucement les cuisses d'Holmes avec sa main. Holmes gémit.

- Attendez, dit Watson. Holmes acquiesça, reposant son front sur le mur.

Watson se rendit à l'armoire de la salle de bain. C'était un vrai désordre. Des bouteilles de liquides non identifiés se retrouvaient partout au milieu de savons, médicaments, huiles et d'autres objets qui semblaient avoir été mis là en dernier recours.

- Satané Holmes, jamais il ne remet quelque chose à sa foutue place, murmura Watson, ramassant ce qui semblait être un dictionnaire de poche, qu'il envoya dessus son épaule.

Finalement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait parmi le laudanum et l'alcool à friction et retourna hâtivement à Holmes, qui l'attendait toujours face contre le mur.

Il sourit et se colla à nouveau au corps svelte d'Holmes. Il sentit un frisson passer dans le corps d'Holmes.

Il ouvrit la bouteille et versa un peu de liquide sur ses doigts. Il promena sa main sous le chandail d'Holmes et la descendit le long de son échine, savourant la réaction de la peau d'Holmes. Elle se rétractait à son toucher, sensible et non habituée à l'attention. Holmes prenait des respirations brusques et saccadés, se secouant et se recourbant sous les doigts agiles de Watson.

Watson traîna ses doigts le long du coccyx vers l'entrée accueillante d'Holmes. Sans attendre que Sherlock reprenne son souffle, il glissa lentement et avec délectation deux doigts à l'intérieur de son ami. Sherlock frémit et cria. Watson garda sa main libre sur la taille d'Holmes et le caressa doucement sous sa chemise alors qu'il le préparait doucement et soigneusement avec ses doigts agiles de médecins.

- Ugh.. Watson, dépêchez-vous, gémit Holmes, courbant le dos, alors que Watson retirait finalement ses doigts.

Watson était seulement trop heureux pour le contraindre. Il laissa tomber la bouteille et serra les hanches d'Holmes, grinçant ses dents d'excitation. Il pressa ses lèvres contre la nuque de Sherlock.

- Maintenant, dit fermement Holmes. S'il vous plaît, maintenant, je vous en prie.

Watson l'aurait bien taquiné plus longtemps, mais sa propre envie devenait trop dure à supporter. Pressant son visage dans les cheveux de Sherlock, il s'introduit finalement à l'intérieur de son ami et amant. Les deux crièrent en harmonie. L'un cria de douleur et l'autre de plaisir intense.

Holmes pressa durement ses mains contre le mur. Il gémit, son corps se balançant au même rythme que les mouvements fermes et forçant de Watson à l'intérieur de lui.

Watson enfonça brusquement son nez et sa bouche dans la nuque chevelue d'Holmes, emplissant ses narines de la senteur de son ami.

- Si…serré.., parvint à haleter Watson.

Holmes gémit en guise de réponse. Watson enleva une de ses mains de sur les hanches de Sherlock prit le pénis de son ami avec celle-ci. Holmes poussa un gémissement frémissant et vicieux.

- Plus fort, Watson, dit-il en grinçant des dents. S'il vous plaît, plus fort!

Watson obéit. Avec une main sur la hanche de son ami et l'autre entourant fermement la verge en érection de Sherlock, il se balança durement à l'intérieur de lui, maintenant dans des poussés et secousses brusques.

Holmes respirait fort, chaque respiration saccadée quand Watson de poussait à l'intérieur de lui et forte lorsqu'il se retirait de son trou. Les mouvements devinrent plus durs et rudes alors que les deux hommes étaient sur le point d'éjaculer. Holmes gémit et geignit contre le mur, sa tête penchée entre ses bras, alors que Watson grognait et gémissait, la face dans ses cheveux.

- Watson!, s'écria tout à coup Holmes, agrippant les cheveux de son ami John.

Watson pressa ses lèvres dans le coup d'Holmes.

- Shhh…, dit-il d'une voix rauque, branlant Sherlock au rythme de ses pénétrations.

C'était une accablante stimulation de ses sens. Ses yeux s'emplissaient du corps de son ami Sherlock; son corps mince, magnifique et masculin. Il ne sentait pas que le plaisir d'être à l'intérieur de son amant, mais chaque courbe et crevasse du corps d'Holmes. Il pouvait entendre les cris de Sherlock, le flux sans fin des ses cris de jouissance désespérés. Il pouvait également sentir la senteur d'Holmes, l'étrange odeur forte du tabac et de la sueur. C'était presque trop.

Brusquement et sans crier gare, le poids dans son entrejambe devint insupportable. Il se poussa une dernière fois en Holmes et éjacula. Il pencha sa tête vers l'arrière avec un cri étranglé. Holmes éjacula presque en parfait unisson avec lui. Watson pouvait sentir le liquide dans sa main, un liquide chaud et familier. Il entendit Holmes crier son nom, sa voix troublée de passion et de plaisir enthousiaste.

Pendant les moments qui suivirent, aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce soit. Watson était épuisé. Il était toujours à l'intérieur d'Holmes, et son visage était toujours dans ses cheveux. Il ferma ses yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour la régulariser. Sous lui, Holmes haletait. Watson pouvait également sentir que Sherlock tremblait.

Lorsque Watson se retira de lui, Holmes se retourna vers lui et s'effondra dos contre le mur, recouvert de sueur et les jambes tremblant légèrement. Sans attendre l'invitation à poser un tel geste, Watson s'avança et pris Sherlock soigneusement dans ses bras. Dans toute cette fatigue post-copulation, Holmes ne se plaint pas. Il s'accrocha à Watson et reposa sa tête sur son épaule. Le docteur était toujours surpris par la légèreté de son ami malgré son corps musclé.

Watson l'emmena à son lit et l'y étendit avec soin. Ses yeux parcoururent le corps mince et humide de Sherlock. Il était si beau à regarder, surtout lorsqu'il était ainsi: fatigué de passion et barbouillé de sa propre semence. John se força à regarder ailleurs. Il avait du mal à ne pas rester alors que la beauté de Sherlock coupait autant le souffle. Il s'apprêta finalement à partir, alors qu'il sentit la main d'Holmes sur son poignet. Il se retourna afin de le regarder.

- Reste, supplia Holmes, regardant Watson avec des grands yeux légèrement éblouïs. S'il te plaît, reste.

- Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas, répondit doucement John, se libérant discrètement des doigts de Sherlock. Que dirait Mary si elle se réveillait sans ma présence?

Holmes sembla vouloir argumenter, mais il n'en fit rien et acquiesça - à la grande surprise de John – en se laissant tomber sur ses oreillers.

- Oui, dit-il carrément. Je suppose que vous avez raison. Elle est votre femme, après tout…

Watson sentit l'amertume dans la voix de son ami mais choisit de l'ignorer.

- Je vous reparlerai bientôt, lui dit-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Holmes ne répondait pas, regardant droit devant, les yeux humides. Watson l'observa pendant un moment. Sherlock ne leva pas la tête et sembla ignorer que son ami se trouvait encore là à le regarder. Enfin, Watson soupira et alla se changer.

À SUIVRE….


End file.
